


Letters Through Time

by narugirl2003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey to save young Henry separates Rumpelstiltskin from his love; Belle. A correspondence through realms…will it strengthen or destroy the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue I Miss You Already

_My darling Belle,_

_I’m so sorry that I have to leave you behind, but I want to keep you safe. I almost lost you once and I don’t want to go through the pain of losing you._

_Please read this part very carefully as it will explain how we can continue to correspond with each other. Whenever you want to communicate with me, use the blue quill and the gold ink well in my office in the back on the desk. You will find the parchment in the fourth drawer. Yes, it is the same parchment that was once used to write spells on. It is already magicked but using the blue quill will link it to me, and the ink in the gold ink well will have the magic to send it no matter where I am without the use of a carrier pigeon. Don’t worry about running out of ink. When the time comes to acquire more ink, I will explain everything you need to do in order to get it._

_I miss you already, Belle. I miss hearing your voice when you say my name. I miss your touch as it has that relaxing effect on me. I miss our lunch dates, and especially, I miss your smile. What I wouldn’t give to see your smile again!_

_I will get my grandson back even if it kills me! I want everyone to know that I do have some good left in me even though I am the Dark One. I want everyone to see what you see in me and that I am not the monster everyone believes that I am._

_All my love,_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

* * *

_My dear Rumpel,_

_I understand why you want me to stay in Storybrooke and if the roles would have been reversed, I would have done the same thing._

_Thank you for setting up a system for us to communicate with one another while you are away. I sure wish I was there with you. I can only imagine being in your arms feeling the wind in hair, feeling the warmth of your touch…just having the feeling of being loved by you._

_I will let you know when the ink supply is running low. Please tell me I will have to make it! I love learning new things!_

_Oh, darling, I miss you, too! I miss listening to your insight on various discussion topics. I miss our lunch dates at Granny’s. I miss your embraces. When you hold me, I feel like I’m at home. I feel wanted and loved. I miss gazing into your eyes and seeing our future together; loving each other until the end of time._

_You do have goodness inside you! Don’t let anyone tell you anything differently! You just make the wrong choices in some situations._

_Help Emma and Regina find Henry! Yes, Henry is your grandson, and you will do anything for family! I sacrificed my life to save my family and I ended up falling in love with you. Don’t you dare get yourself killed! I can’t lose you, Rumpel! Without you, I am nothing! I will waste away to nothing if you are taken from me! So, I will remain optimistic. You will return home to me and we will have our happily ever after!_

_With all my love,_

_Belle_


	2. Chapter 1

Letters Through Time

Chapter 1 Neverland

_Dearest Belle,_

_We have made it through the portal and are now on the sea sailing toward Neverland.  It looks as if the sea scoundrel Captain Hook and our dear sweet Emma are getting close.  I will never understand relationships because I have been the Dark One for so long and it has been a long time since I’ve been in one.  You, my dearie, are the only exception because you bring out the best in me and when I’m around you, I can be myself and not watch what I have to do or say._

_This task will be a long one, and being away from you is starting to drive me mad!  Please reply back as soon as you get this so my nerves can calm down._

_Anxiously waiting for your reply,_

_Rumpelstiltskin  
_

* * *

_My dearest Rumpel,_

_I am glad you are out of the portal and have arrived in Neverland safely.  Captain Hook and Emma…now that is interesting.  I would have never thought those two would actually get along!  If it is meant to be, fate will see it through._

_Do you have any idea who would want to kidnap Henry and for what purpose?  I remember reading a story about Neverland and…who was it?  Oh yes!  Peter Pan lives there with the Lost Boys!  Please be careful, my love.  I want you back save and sound; oh and didn’t I mention alive!  I know you are the Dark One, but I’m scared for your safety._

_Please write to me every chance you get.  I don’t want to miss a moment in your search!_

_Wishing to be with you,_

_Belle_

* * *

_My Darling,_ _  
_

_We are on dry land, and of course, Prince Charming decides to make the plan of action.  The dear captain, on the other hand, is arguing with the prince due to the prince being on unfamiliar territory.  If that wasn’t enough, Regina joined in on the arguments!  I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left to set off on my own in search of Henry._

_You came to me twice saying I need to hide my dagger that controls me.  If you want me to bury it, I will.  I will hide it in a location no one will ever be able to find!_

_Love you,_

_Rumplestiltskin_

* * *

_My dearest,_ _  
_

_You need to be careful!  I did not go to you tell you to bury your dagger!  I hope I am not too late getting this letter to you!  Please keep that dagger close to you at all times!  If one of those Lost Boys finds it, you are as good as dead!  Rumple, darling, please listen to me and don’t bury it._

_Any luck on your search?  I am so sorry that the others are arguing about what to do.  You should have stayed with them.  The bigger the number in a group the more advantage you have if you get ambushed.  Did you find Henry or his kidnappers yet?  How big is Neverland?  Is it like an island or another world?  I wish I was there with you.  I miss you so much.  Find Henry and make it back to me._

_With all my love,_

_Belle_

* * *

_Love,_ _  
_

_I buried the dagger and have moved on.  If I would have known that I’ve been tricked, I would have never buried the damn thing!  Who would do something like that to trick me into burying my dagger unless it is someone I know?_

_I found Henry’s captors and unfortunately, someone killed them before I could.  Henry, however, is still nowhere to be found._

_I have something to tell you, but I don’t know how you’re going to take it.  Years ago, before Regina’s curse, I met a Seer.  She was the one who told me I was going to be a father…about Baelfire!  When I became the Dark One, I met her again and she gave me her power to see the future.  Before she died, she said she had seen a boy and he would be the key to my undoing.  Belle, Henry is the boy she was referring to.  Since I’ve gained the power to see into the future, I’ve seen the face of the boy…it’s Henry!  I haven’t told anyone else that yet, and I’m afraid that they will use Henry to kill me once and for all due to all the misdeeds I’ve done to them in the past and present._

_I will make it home, my love; either alive or dead.  I had plans for us you know.  Well, this letter is getting long and I need to rest._

_All my love,_

_Rumpelstiltskin_

* * *

_Rumpel,_ _  
_

_Go get your dagger!  You should have known better!_

_I wonder who would kill Henry’s captors; maybe Henry is who they wanted all along?  I know you will find him, but you need to find the others to rejoin them._

_If you would have told me about this prophecy, I would have kept you here!  Why wait until now to tell me this?  I don’t want to lose you, Rumpel!  I can’t lose you!  Oh, I know why you waited.  You didn’t tell me because I would have attempted to keep you here in Storybrooke for your own safety.  Boy, you’re clever._

_What plans do you have for us?  If it’s what I think it is, you better return to me alive!  You deserve your happy ending, Rumpel.  I want to be a part of that, but you need to come back alive._

_Hopefully, you will find Henry soon._

_Love you always,_

_Belle_


End file.
